vstffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rappy 4187
Oh. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it :3 ~"Is it sad that I hate life?" Yes. Just enjoy it. 20:18, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Question On my wiki, adimins are quite active, blocking IPs and users causing vandals and spams. So if a user/IP is blocked, then too it should be reported to you? 04:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ideally, yes. We can tell if the user or IP had vandalized/spammed other wikis and clean those wikis too. Rappy 06:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Where it should be reported? — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME¤(T@lk)☺ 12:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Report:Vandalism would be the best place. 15:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanx. Also can you tell me what is difference between vandal and spam? — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME¤(T@lk)☺ 18:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Spam is typically advertising while vandalism is typically edits meant to disrupt the wiki. Rappy 18:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Tea Thanks for correcting the Tea Wiki vandalism - I was getting slightly 'fingers in a twist' getting it to revert to the previous version. Jackiespeel 21:55, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Report pages Shouldn't I sign here? — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME¤(T@lk)☺ 09:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :No need to sign. We can see from the history and/or diff links who added it. All we care about is the users/IPs to check on. :) Rappy 20:02, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Am I doing the right thing? — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME¤(T@lk)☺ 11:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. So far, all those that you reported were only local vandalism/spam though. Those that vandalize just one or two pages usually aren't a threat. It's the ones that come and edit 15-20 pages with vandalism. Those with 1-5 pages typically only vandalize the wiki they are on. Rappy 18:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::They shouldn't be reported?? — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME¤(T@lk)☺ 06:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :::? Is there any way to know if an IP is vandalising other wikis too? — ¤ULTIMATE SUPREME¤(T@lk)☺ 07:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Not as a normal user, no. Rappy 07:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC) about the wikis hi. thanks for telling me. i reported those wikis at the main page and hopefully action will be taken. however i didnt edit the wikis, my anonymous friend did it. i came here to request to take the action.FunnyBoy2012 14:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC) IP Swicher Vandal Hello, There are some really nasty vandals in the Club Penguin Wiki. Please check the wiki's block log. Users like Yoshiandluigi1, Yosh1a4dmari01 and more, all seems to use the same computer, but switch IP's. Do you have ide to solve this problem? I already contacted wikia to report one of them, but only after realized more accounts are created and abused, and more IP's are used. Thank you very much for your attention. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I put a few blocks in place. Next time, report these vandals where you should instead of a talk page. Report:Vandalism, Report:Users and IPs needing checked or Report:Spam. Rappy 05:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hello again, Although i dont want to sound annoying, for contacing you a second time, but there is another vandal here and here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Dealt with. Next time, as Rappy's already said report these vandals where you should instead of a talk page. Report:Vandalism, Report:Users and IPs needing checked or Report:Spam. -- RandomTime 10:15, July 18, 2012 (UTC)